


Hot Chocolate

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter. Time for some warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

Alfons walked into the study, sniffed the air and wandered over to Ed's desk. "Hot chocolate?" he asked, blinking. "Don't you usually drink coffee?"

"Well, it's winter," Ed explained.

"Ah."

"Why? Something wrong with it?"

"Nein. Was just surprised because I've never seen you drink it before. That's all."

When Alfons wandered into the study the next day after work, he found a mug waiting for him on his own desk, steam still rising, and smiled.


End file.
